Fighting to Protect
by K.C Lanton
Summary: When the flock has a "NORMAL" picnic things go haywire and one may or maynot live. Major Faxness Or Mangness as i like it. and Tiggy-ness. Who is the T to the Tiggy? Read to find out. rated T cause i like that letter.
1. Big Surprise

**A/N**

**Me: Hello world. This is my new story. (Well duh, it's not Bob's.)**

**Bob: *magically pops in.* LEAVE ME ALONE! *leaves.***

**Me: Bob has issues. Lately I've notice that people have been kidnapping characters. So I kidnapped Gazzy. But he smelled too bad so I tried to get Angel but she used mind control and escaped. Nudge was so talkative I couldn't get a word in so I sent her back. I was too scared to try to kidnap Max. I like my face the way it is. So that left me with Iggy or Fang. Iggy kept making bombs so my mom made me send him back. (Iggy is hotter than Fang.) So here's Fang. *Fang walks out wearing a pink tutu***

**Fang: I don't wanna. Me: Do it like we rehearsed or this goes on video, to Max.**

**Fang: DISCLAIMER: K.C. doesn't own Maximum Ride or any other characters besides Tazmin. And Bob. Now I will murfle murfle murfle. Me: What was that last part? Fang: I will now sing and dance to Barbie Girl. *Max bursts in* Max: Fang! I came to…*Sees Fang in the act.* Oh. You look like you're enjoying yourself. Have fun. *Max leaves.* Fang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy the story .**

MaxPOV

"Max," Iggy said, "It's raining." "I know Igs, thanks for stating the obvious." I answered. Iggy, with the help of Angel, had spent all morning cooking for the picnic we had planned in advance for the last week. "What are we doing now Max?"Gazzy whined. "Um," I started but I was interrupted by Nudge saying "We can have indoor picnic." "Yes." I said. "We'll have an indoor picnic." I said thankful for the good idea. We all walked back into the Martinez's porch and into the living room. We had been living with my Mom and Ella for three weeks now. My mom was at work and Ella was out shopping with her other friends, so we had the house to ourselves. Fang, Angel, and I laid out the blanket and we all sat down and began unpacking food. After we started eating I said "Anything interesting?" "Well," Iggy began, "Ella and I decided that it just wasn't working out, so we broke up." I was surprised. After a few days living here, Ella and Iggy had started dating. "What brought it on?" Angel asked putting a hand on Iggy's shoulder. "She likes this other guy." he mumbled. But as if he could see the look on my face, which he couldn't considering that Iggy is blind, he said "But don't worry Max it was a mutual decision." Iggy said. "Okay." I said. But I was still thinking that I was going to have to have a long talk with Ella. After an awkward silence I said, "Anyone else?" "I found out that I can fart to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" guess who said that. Just take a wild guess. "That's nice Gazzy." I said trying not to be mean. It was hard let me tell ya. It thundered a Nudge jumped about five feet of the ground. "What's wrong Nudge?" I asked. "Nothing." she said just a little too fast. "Nudge." I pressed. "Fine." she said sighing. She gave in too easy. "I was hacking into the School's files and there is another one of us." She said quietly. All of our jaws dropped. Except for Fang of course since he's Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall. The poor girl had been carrying this around on her shoulders, no wonder she was so quiet lately. "Go on." I told her. "Well it's a girl and they're moving her down to a place in Utah." Nudge said. "Rescue mission?" I asked. "When?" I asked. "Tomorrow." Everyone nodded. "Okay," I started but Nudge interrupted again. "Wait one more thing." She said getting everyone's attention. "She's Fang's twin sister." That's when Fang's jaw dropped.

TazminPOV

I spent the night in the new Mental Institution or M.I. as I liked to call it. The people who were testing me were obviously M.I. escapees. I pretended I was too broken fight. I pretended like I didn't notice that the cement around the bars in front of the window was still wet. I pretended a lot of things but, only to make the escape I had been planning the second I walked in. I got up and immediately, using my way above average strength, and ripped out the first two bars, and completing with the rest. Too easy. I lifted the window tucked in my wings I scooted out of the window quietly praying that this would go smoothly. Suddenly the alarms went off and I jumped out of the window seeing that I hadn't set the alarm off. The other mutants had.

TazminPOV

I had known for a while that they were other bird kids, but I thought that they were locked up separately like me. I wasted no time and got into the air. I saw a boy who looked straight at me. He looked exactly like me. The tallest girl and smallest boy saw where he was looking and got into the air, taking the other boy with them, but the one who looks like me just kept staring, unmoving like stone. "Fang!" I heard the littlest girl yell on her way up following the pretty, middle girl up to the group coming towards me. The look-alike-me shook his head and followed the group flying to where I was hovering. Then I spotted the sniper. He was taking aim at the tall girl who was obviously the leader. I flew as fast as I can and knocked her out of the way. "What?" the girl asked looking confused. A hot stinging unbearable pain came into my chest. I looked at the hole in my shirt growing red with blood. I felt my eyes flutter I saw nothing but darkness.

MaxPOV

Suddenly Fang's sister comes hurling toward me and pushed me. At first I thought she was attacking then I saw her look at her chest blooming with blood, then her wings stopped and she dropped like a rock. I looked at Fang who saw her and sped to her falling body barley grabbing her by her arm. Nudge had also dropped and had caught her by her foot. I flew over, and hooked my arms though her armpits holding her up while Nudge held her feet and we flew sideways to the woods. This new branch of the School was obviously under-developed. And barely had security. My next few thoughts went like this, _she saved me, and she didn't know me. I would have been dead. She's beautiful. Whoa Fang has wonderful abs…_ My last thought was because Fang took off his shirt and was applying pressure to the wound. I mentally slapped myself and focused to the matter at hand. "We need to get her to Mom." I said and we flew to the vet office.

TazminPOV

Blank. Blank. Hungry. Blank.

NudgePOV

As we flew to Dr. M's office I knew Fang's sister was alive because she mumbled something about being hungry. Wow, she really is Fang's twin. "Nudge, which one of us is older?" Fang asked randomly. "You are." I said confused. Then Fang just nodded. His voice cracked when he said older and tears of worry were swimming in his eyes. I just stayed quiet.

MaxPOV

My mom didn't ask any questions just said she would need Fang for a blood transfusion then did who knows what as we waited in the waiting room with the normal humans. Came out saying that no one was to bother her and that Fang would be in and out but only him. Several choruses of why's and Mom's answer was that she was unconscious and Fang was her brother. Fang must have filled her in. Fang walked out of the room with a puffy and red face. "Home." was all he said. I stood up after everyone else but Fang had walked out of the waiting room (minus the normal people) and kissed him on the cheek. "She'll be okay." I promised. "How do you know?" Fang asked in a crackly voice. "Because I just do." I answered. Then, hand in hand, we flew home. After walking out of the building of course.


	2. A Brother Sister Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: As far as I know I am not a middle aged man with the first name of James.**

FangPOV

I feel so overprotective it scares me. She's my little sister and I'm her big brother, so even though I've only known about her for a day in a half, and haven't spoken to her yet, I love her. We moved my sister from Dr. M's office to the house. She could wake up any second with a full recovery. Man, our bird genes are seriously creepy, but I'm thankful for them. My sister looks like a female version of me with only two major differences. She had dark, chestnut, brown hair and striking, emerald, green eyes. She started shaking, so I had to feel her forehead. She was burning up horribly. I got up to the kitchen and wet a cloth. "Fang?" I turned around to the beautiful Max looking at me with concern. "Is she okay?" "She has a fever." I answered. Max looked slightly relieved. "Max I'm scared." I admitted. I was an EBW (Emotionless Brick Wall). I never talked about my feelings. Ever. So when I said that Max came up beside me and hugged me. I pulled away for a split second and bent down and kissed her. All my worries faded, and all I could think about was Max. How strong and fearless she was. How much I loved her, even though I didn't always show it like I should. We were broken apart by the loud crash in the other room.

TazminPOV

I woke up in a strange room. I jumped up ready to escape, and unfurled my wings. In doing that motion I knocked over, and broke a fancy vase. A door burst open and I got in fighting position. But the two people made no move to attack. That was two of the group that tried to save me. Feet came down the stairs revealing the others of the group. "She's awake!" the tall, handsome, pale, boy exclaimed. "Who are you people? What do you want from me?" I practically yelled. The boy who looked like me stepped forward. "I'm Fang. And I'm your twin brother."

TazminPOV

I was shocked. I began to stutter nonsense then I cussed profusely. Slowly I walked up to him. I turned his face back and forth searching for a sign of some kind. Then I spotted a tiny freckle on the outside of his left eye. One exactly like mine. Awkwardly I hugged him. He stiffened up at first. Then he began laughing. He hugged me back and I did something I've never done before. I cried happy tears. I let go and looked at him smiling through my ceasing tears. "My name's Tazmin. Please call me Taz." I said.


	3. Pink, talking dogs, and teath grinding

**A/N**

** Me: FAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNG!**

** Fang: What now?**

** Me: *smiles deviously* How about another show?**

** Fang: *looks panicked.* Can't I just go back to timeout for trying to escape?**

** Me:*sigh* Fine. Just this once. DISSCLAIMER: I do not own the Maximum Ride series, vanilla ice cream, or duct-tape. But I still own Bob.**

** Bob:*magically reenters.* LEAVE ME ALONE! *leaves.***

** Me: Oh well. Enjoy. **

MaxPOV

After Taz introduced herself and sleeping arrangements had been made (She was rooming with me), we asked about any special mutations. "Emotions." Taz said. "What?" I asked. "I can read emotions like psychics, supposedly, read auras. And if I work hard enough I can control them, but that hurts." She said. "Whoa." I whispered. "And…" she started, but trailed off. "Go on." Fang urged. His sister and him were so much alike but totally different at the same time. "I, um, can move objects with my mind and can optionally walk through walls." She mumbled. ALL of our jaws dropped. Including Fang's. Impressive. Useful. "But if you can do that why didn't you escape earlier?" Iggy asked.

TazPOV

"But if you can do that why didn't you escape earlier?" Iggy asked what everyone was probably thinking. "Those walls were specialized. I did escape once, a long time ago. But they figured out how to create something that could stop me. Plus my telekinesis is very weak, and I had nothing to practice with." I explained. Honestly, I was embarrassed I have to tell you. "What's telekinesis?" the named Gazzy asked. "Moving stuff around with your mind. I saw a TV show on it once. This one girl on it was wearing a cute purple shirt. Purple is so…" Max put a hand over Nudge's mouth. Dang, that girl could talk. I was considering duct-tape. Then a cute little Scottie dog trotted in.

MaxPOV

"Awww. What a cute little puppy." Taz said in a high pitched voice. Strangely I didn't want to strangle her. I was more focused of what Total would say. But Total said nothing wagged his tail and licked her bare foot. I was kind of shocked. Then Total said "Hello Fang's twin. Iggy has told me so much about you. And he was right you are beautiful." She jumped about a three feet backwards, surprised, toppling onto to Iggy knocking him over. After mumbled apologies, Taz looked at Iggy. "How do you know what I look like, if you're blind?" she asked Iggy. Iggy turned beat red. It didn't take special mutations to know that Iggy was embarrassed. "I um, had Angel send me a mental picture. I know what all the flock looks like." It was obvious. Iggy had a crush on Taz. Fang however, was grinding his teeth. Something he does only when he's in a fight or mad.

TazPOV

I looked at Iggy. He thought I was beautiful. But then he said he knew what everyone looked like. I had immediately thought he was handsome when I first saw him. Now I was going to have a crush on him. Great. Or not. I focused in on his emotions. Emotions have colors like auras when I focus in on a specific one. But unlike auras emotions have tastes. Iggy's was pink. I had never seen pink before. Wait Max and Fang had pink together. And they were totally together. Did Iggy like me back? I couldn't figure out what the taste was. "Do you guys have a shower?" I asked. I hadn't taken a shower in years. Literally. I probably stunk beyond high heaven. "I'll show you." Fang said. "Fang." I said before following him. Fang turned around and I took that as a "what", Fang didn't talk much. "You need to stop grinding your teeth. Not only is that annoying but you'll get tooth aches." I said. Fang looked mad and slightly embarrassed. I heard Max snort trying to hold in a laugh, Angel looked about as confused as I did, Nudge's mouth curled slightly, Gazzy snickered and all the blood drained from Iggy's face. "He only does that when he's ticked off." Max whispered to me. "Why would he be ticked?" I whispered back, but Max just winked at me. "Come. On." Fang said. "Why do you talk in fragments?" I asked as I followed him up the stairs.

MaxPOV

"Why do you always talk in fragments?" I heard Taz ask as her and Fang went up the stairs. We all looked at each other and broke out laughing. Except for Iggy. Who was paler than his usual vanilla ice cream pale. Fang didn't want Iggy with Taz that was for sure. What an overprotective brother. This was going to be an interesting day. Or week. Or month. Or year. Or, well, you get the point.


	4. Fang says his love Iggy blows up Earth

**Bet the title fooled you hahaha! Just Kidding. But everyone hates these including me, but I need to answer some common questions.**

**Yes I have read FANG, but if what happens in FANG happens in my story, well there would be no story. And to the reviewer whose name I will not state, it's my story and I can do what I want with it. If you're gonna be bossy and rude like that make your own story. Now I'm talking to everyone, don't get me wrong I love suggestions and constructive criticism, but I would like you to be nice about it. Unlike a certain someone. You know who you are.**

**I know I've left out Dylan. I didn't forget. He may become a character in the latter chapters but I doubt it. I don't like him.**

**I do not give out virtual cookies. I give out virtual cheeseburgers. Who doesn't love cheeseburgers? Even the virtual kind.**


	5. It's Over

**A/N**

**Hey guys I know everyone's doing this lately, and I hate following the crowd, but I have to discontinue this story. I'm not done writing for good. Just this story. If you're interested in another story of my writing I will soon begin another. Many stories have gotten Max in a gang. Well, in the next story (I don't have a title yet) Max will not have issues with gangs, but the story will be base mainly on her life while she is living with a gang. No other plot so far. If you have any question please P.M. me. Otherwise please just click to subscribe to the author (me) so when it gets posted the new story will automatically pop up on your profile or something. In other news I am renaming Bob. He is now Larry Bob Jr. Say hi Larry Bob Jr.**

**Larry Bob Jr.: *Magically poofs in.* LEAVE ME ALONE! *poofs out***

**Me: I guess the trips to the therapist didn't work. Oh well. Please subscribe. (Or review. It's a pain in the butt, but it makes me happy****!)**


End file.
